The present invention relates to the field of air supported roof structures and more particularly to whether sealing assemblies therefor and to a method of sealing air supported roof structures against the elements.
Conventional air supported roof structures are constructed from fiberglass reinforced fabric panels which are of modest dimensions and are generally quadrilateral in shape. These panels are fastened by clamps or other means to slack steel cables for structural support. When all panels are attached, a positive air pressure is provided inside the structure to inflate or lift the roof which is then characterized by a plurality of fabric panels supported upwardly by the positive interior air pressure and restrained by the steel cables to which they are attached. To insure the ability of the structure to inflate and remain inflated under the approximately 5 p.s.f. of air pressure conventionally employed, a substantially air tight seal must be accomplished between the edges of the panels. The seal must also be substantially weather resistant so that attacks by the elements such as rain, pooled water or snow loads will not destroy the air tight seal. It is, of course, also highly desirable that the integrity of the roof will be maintained so that no leaks will develop and detract from the protective function served by the roof structure.
One object of the weather sealing assembly of the present invention is to provide a weather seal which will maintain the integrity of an air supported roof against the elements. Another object of this invention is to provide a weather sealing assembly which will protect the metal clamping assembly including bolts, studs, washers and nuts associated therewith from the weather elements so that metals otherwise susceptible to weathering can be used in the clamping assembly. Still another object of this invention is to provide a weather seal assembly which is economical and easily installed. Yet another object is to provide a weather seal assembly which can be easily opened to allow repair work on the clamping assembly and then easily closed to again provide security against the elements.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which involves a weather seal assembly for an air supported roof structure having a plurality of flexible roof panels with edges joined by clamping assemblies having pairs of clamping members. The sealing assembly has a network of cross-shaped sealing strips attached to the clamping assemblies and flexible membranes, each of which is congruent with a roof panel. One edge of a membrane is fixedly retained by a clamping member while the other edge is reversely folded over the clamping member and retained within a channel in the sealing strip.